Lady in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Alice's Sister - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Dinah - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *The White Rabbit - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *The Doorknob - The Pink Panther *The Dodo - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) *The Walrus - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *The Carpenter - Gideon (Pinocchio) *Bill the Lizard - Arthur Read (Arthur) *The Rose - Destiny (Finding Dory) *The Caterpillar - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *The Bird in the Tree - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Cheshire Cat - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *The Mad Hatter - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *The March Hare - The Cat in the Hat (Doctor Seuss) *The Dormouse - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *The Card Painters - Iago (Aladdin; 1992), Zazu (The Lion King; 1994), and Jim Crow (Dumbo; 1941) *The Queen of Hearts - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The King of Hearts - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) Scenes *Lady in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Lady in Wonderland Part 2 - Lady is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Lady in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Elephant ("I'm Late") *Lady in Wonderland Part 4 - Lady Meets the Pink Panther/The Bottle on the Table *Lady in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Lady ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Lady in Wonderland Part 6 - Anna Meets Timon and Pumbaa ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Lady in Wonderland Part 7 - The Fox and the Cat *Lady in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Lady in Wonderland Part 9 - An Aardvark with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Lady in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Lady in Wonderland Part 11 - Lady Meets Ben Ali Gator ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Lady in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Lady *Lady in Wonderland Part 13 - Lady Meets the Cheshire Baboon ("'Twas Brilling") *Lady in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Lady in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Dumbo Arrives Again) *Lady in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Lady in Wonderland Part 17 - Lady Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Lady in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Dragon Maleficent of Hearts *Lady in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Baboon Arrives Yet Again *Lady in Wonderland Part 20 - Lady's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Lady in Wonderland Part 21 - Lady's Flight/The Finale *Lady in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Lady.png|Lady as Alice Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess as Alice's Sister Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as Dinah Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as the White Rabbit Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as the Doorknob Baloo.jpg|Baloo as the Dodo Timon the lion king.png|Timon as Tweedledee Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Tweedledum Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as the Walrus Gideon.jpg|Gideon as the Carpenter Grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as Bill the Lizard Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as the Rose Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-8818.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as the Caterpillar Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as the Bird in the Tree Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as the Cheshire Cat Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as the Mad Hatter The Cat In The Hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as the March Hare 480px-Timothy_Q._Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as the Dormouse Iago (Aladdin).jpg|Iago, Zazu.png|Zazu, and Jim Crow.jpg|Jim Crow as the Card Painters Dragon_Maleficent_-_Part_1.png|Dragon Maleficent as the Queen of Hearts NEW Scar.png|Scar as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs